


A Little Scare, A Little Kiss

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Drabbles [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, the usual twins stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: When an explosion rumbles Dragon's Edge due to the twins' usual shenanigans, Snotlout worries for his boyfriend. A little kiss reassures them both.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: AHeartForStories' Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Little Scare, A Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Don’t ever scare me like that again” kiss with two of the Riders!
> 
> My first Tufflout ever, definitely should write more for them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"TUFFNUT!” Snotlout shouts as a singed and blackened Tuffnut Thorston comes wobbling his way.

They had all heard the explosion, felt the tremors in their individual huts, and when they went to check it out, they found a mildly concerned Ruffnut and no Tuffnut

“Oh hey, Snot! Funny seeing you-” Tuffnut slurs, barely able to even see straight and Snotlout cuts him off by grabbing him by the arms and pulling him downwards for a quick, but big, smack on the lips.

“What were you doing?! Don’t ever scare me like that again!” He tells him after they break apart from the kiss. Tuff’s dizziness seems to have faded a tad.

“Okay, I won’t.” He responds sheepishly, listening better to Snotlout than he’s ever listened to Hiccup.

“Gods, these three.” Hiccup mutters in reference to both of the twins and Snotlout, a hand running through his hair. And here he was, worried for his friends.

“Let’s go see what the damage is.” He says, taking Astrid, Toothless, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs with him to go see what havoc the twins have wreaked this time and leaving Snotlout and Tuffnut to themselves.


End file.
